


The day I was born

by SaDav5853



Category: War - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaDav5853/pseuds/SaDav5853
Summary: This story is a work in fiction. Remember that the things told in this story is fiction, not real. On to the summary.Emily and Marry were born on 2005, June 10th. The day of world war three. They had a brother named Alex, and he was only 5 when they were born.  They are now 13, and it is happening all over again. This time it is their country, and they are in danger. Will the girls survive this war? And ever live a normal life?





	1. World war three.

Journal entry one. January first 2019 

    It is 2005, I am the father of Marry and Emily. They are both twins, I don’t know what to say about this. This is just a journal for the war. My family is in danger, there has been an outbreak, and people are going insane. There are people all over the street. All we hear are gunshots, BAM! BAM! FIRE FIRE! That’s what you get in life right? You never get anything good, there is always war, there is never anything happy. Who knows, I might get shot right this very moment, you never know. When there is a war, all you hear are gunshots, bombs going off, all you see is fire. You feel scared, lost, you feel like you want to give up hope. What has life become? Why are we here? Won’t it be better to just die? How many people have been killed in this war for no apparent reason? What has earth become? Earth is not something to fight over, earth is life. Earth is a planet we call home, not dump. Earth has become something to fight over, fight over lands, fighting to see who can get the best spot. Which country could be more populated. Which country could be more popular. I don’t know why I am still alive. Oh, wait, I know, I have a family. I have a family to protect. And if I fail, my family will die, I need to keep this book away from them. I have to be strong. I have to Ben the fighter, the hunter, the helper, and the person in shows, where they hold the gun. 

 

 


	2. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has successfully crossed the border with his family, safe and sound. What happens next will shock you, when rob runs into an old friend.

Thursday, January 10th, 2019

In the diary:

I haven’t written anything in a while, like nine days? We successfully made it across the border. We bumped into an old friend of mine. It was really nice seeing him. My wife is going into extreme pain, such as cramps, contractions, back pain, and her bones decided to split. She gave birth, but she was dying. She sadly died with the new born babies. Now it is just me and my 18 year old daughter. I will update you one anything. 

I put down the pencil and sat there, I cried. Not only were my two twin daughters dead, but my wife died nine days ago. Alexis came over to me, sat down, and started crying with me, through tears and emotion. But we couldn’t give up, we had to keep moving, move away from the war, move from the terror. As we sat there and cried, I had a sudden realization, I had to take care of my daughter. We have to keep moving, or else anything could happen. The last thing I want is for the both of us to be dead. “Alexis, we need to keep moving, I have to be strong, we need to keep...” all of a sudden I look over her shoulder, and I see my wife, with our twins, playing with glee. She gave one look at me, smiled, and then disappeared. At least I know she is happy, in heaven. I smiled and Alsexis also smiled, I guess she saw it too. I am happy now, knowing that we have an angel watching over us at all times. 

I walk over to my bed, or, what is a bed. Made out of a disgusting mouldy bed mattress. As I does off, I look up at the sky, and I quietly say to myself, “thank you Kelly.” I slowly drift off to sleep, with a happy warm feeling inside, that I haven’t  had in a long long time. The feeling like everything was going to be fine. It felt nice you know? What I didn’t know was that would all change very, very soon. 


End file.
